First Impressions
by katzdragons
Summary: Based on the Latest Buzz episode The First Impressions Issue. When Rachel has to stay behind after school to finish a short story for school, her friends decide to wait for her before going to the Rainbow Monkeys Live! show. While they wait, the team recounts about their first impressions of each other. Bad summary but please give it a chance! 1/362 and 3/4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fanfiction! I just wanted to write this story because I thought it would be perfect for the KND. This story will contain 1/362 and 3/4. The kids are all 15 years old and decommissioned so any first impressions that they will have is when they meet as teens. Also, Kuki is the most popular girl at school so that's why at some parts she seems a little stuck up. If any of you have ever seen the Latest Buzz you'll recognize most parts of this story.**

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for the Rainbow Monkey Live! show!" Kuki said anxiously.

"We're comin' Kuki, we're comin'!" Wally yelled back. "I still don't see why we have to get to that cruddy show two hours early."

"Well," Abby began. "If we don't get there early, all the good seats will be taken." Nigel, Rachel, and Hoagie walked over to them from across the classroom. Class had ended and Kuki, Wally, Abby, Nigel, Rachel, and Hoagie were going to head to the Rainbow Monkey Live! show.

"HURRY UP, PEOPLE, AND STOP WASTING YOUR TIME TALKING TO EACH OTHER!" Kuki screamed. Her five friends came rushing over.

"Okay, let's go!" Hoagie said excitedly.

Right before they could leave, though, a voice called from across the room. "Rachel, can you come here for a second?"

It was the teacher. Rachel glanced at her friends. "I'll be back in a second." She walked cautiously to the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Whitewell?" she asked quietly. Ms. Whitewell handed her a piece of paper. Rachel glanced at it.

"Why did you give me back my creative writing assignment?" she asked confused.

"Well, I just thought it was a bit boring and, well, not creative," the teacher replied. Rachel gaped at her.

"How is a story about a group of kids fighting adult tyranny unoriginal?" she asked.

"It's just, well, unoriginal. The whole plot was unoriginal and predicable. I want you to sit in your seat and rewrite the story with a more original plot." Rachel gasped.

"What? You can't, I have to go with my friends to the concert! Can't I do this later?"

Ms. Whitewell said, "No, you have to do it now. If you don't do it now you won't get a good grade." Rachel sighed.

"All right." She walked over to her friends with a sad expression.

"Is something wrong, girl?" Abby asked. Rachel explained the bad news.

"Ms. Whitewell wants me to rewrite my creative writing assignment right now. I can't make it to the show," she said sadly. Her friends looked at her sadly.

"Well, we're just stay and wait for you to be done," Nigel replied and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, of course we wouldn't leave without you, _would we_," Abby said glaring at the rest of the people who were sneaking out the door.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks," she said. Her friends went and sat back down at their seats. Rachel sat down and took out a new piece of paper. She picked up her pencil. _Hm, what should I write about? _

"Guys, I don't know what to write about! What am I going to do?" Rachel said frantically.

"Well, you could be the girl who was kind enough to let her friends go to the Rainbow Monkey show while she stayed behind," Kuki said hopefully. Rachel gave her a _Really_ look. Kuki backed away.

"Don't worry Rachel, we're not just friends, we're best friends and we're going to stay here with you until you finish," Hoagie assured her.

"Thanks, Hoagie," she said.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd say 'Go on without me,'" Hoagie said guiltily. Rachel glared at him.

"C'mon Rachel, just think," Nigel commented. Rachel glared at the bald teen.

"You're always saying that Nigel! 'Rachel, just think,' 'Rachel, don't be so serious,' 'Rachel, chew with your mouth closed.' In fact that was my first impression of you! You always nagging me..." Rachel's eyes lit up. "That's it! I'll write my story about my first impressions of you guys," she said excitedly.

"Ah, yes. I remember what my first impression of you was when I first saw you," Nigel said grinning.

"Don't go there," Rachel said annoyed.

"Oh, let's _all_ go there," Nigel said happily.

_Nigel's Flashback _

A very nerdy looking 13 year old Rachel skipped into the 7th grade classroom. She had huge nerd glasses and wore a plaid dress with a dark red sweater. Her hands were full of books and her hair was in two ponytails.

"Salutations, my fellow students!" she said happily.

_Flashback interrupted_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not nerdy!" Rachel protested. "And that's certainly _not_ what I dress like!"

"Why don't you let everyone else decide for themselves?" Nigel asked.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled.

_Flashback continuing _

Rachel skipped over to her desk and sat down. She turned to the cool and handsome looking bald kid next to her and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel! Who are you?" she asked happily.

"Oh, my name's Nigel," the cool and handsome looking bald kid said smoothly.

"Hi! Some facts about me are I have a lot of experience in nerd affairs and special skills in retainer maintenance!" Rachel said.

Nigel looked over to her. "You've got nerd."

_End of Flashback _

"Yep, nerd!" Hoagie piped in. The rest of the group of friends agreed whole heartedly. Rachel glared at all of them.

"All this nerd talk is making me itchy," Kuki said. "Let's talk about someone who made a _great_ first impression!"

"Don't tell me- you," Rachel said. Kuki grinned widely.

"Yep! Now I'll do my own flashback because none of you would do me justice."

_Kuki's Flashback_

"So you guys heard about that new Rainbow Monkey? I heard it's hip and visionary," Nigel said.

"Speaking of hip and visionary, when is that Kuki Sanban girl going to walk into the classroom?" Hoagie asked.

"I know, I've been waiting for a mentor forever!" Abby said dreamily.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and mini spot lights began to spin all around the entrance of the door. A beautiful Asian girl walked through. She was wearing a spetacular pink dress and her hair was billowing in the wind that came out of nowhere. Everyone in the classroom stared as she made her way to her seat. When she got to her seat she posed.

"Wow," Nigel said stunned. "Kuki Sanban is the new everything-is-cool-and-will-be-cool-forever-and-ev er-girl."

"Teach me, oh great one! I'm not worthy, I'm so not worthy!" Rachel gushed.

Kuki smiled at them.

"There are no words," Hoagie said in an awed voice.

"Wow, stunning," Abby said dreamily.

"Oh, my chicken salad sandwich," Wally said holding a chicken salad sandwhich. Kuki looked over. "I don't know how they put salad into a chicken. But I'm so glad they do."

"WALLY! You're in my flashback, and you should be awestruck right now!"

Wally looked confused. "When did you get here?" Kuki glared at him. Wally turned back into his seat and continued looking at his sandwich.

_End of Flashback_

"That's not the way it happened! Wally, behave!" Kuki snapped.

"I'm sorry! If you let me back into my flashback, I swear I'll remember you," Wally apologized.

Kuki gasped. "Wait, you don't remember me?"

Wally looked at the floor realizing his mistake. "Well, no..."

"How could you forget? No one forgets Kuki Sanban. Think, Wally, think!"

Wally went deep into thought. "I'm trying, but all I'm getting is darkness."

"So what _is_ the first memory you have of me?" Kuki asked.

Wally thought for a moment. "I guess it would have to be the time when we went rollerskating for Rachel's birthday. You know the one where I wiped out and you rolled over my head."

"That was three months after we first met," Kuki said angrily.

"And it was me who rolled over your head," Rachel said.

"So it must have been sometime after that," Wally said happily.

"Ugh, WALLY! I guess I made no impression on you." Kuki walked away unhappily.

Wally looked at the ground sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, fanfiction or the .1 percent of fanfiction who are reading this story. I just wanted to say, please review. I want to know what you think about this story so far. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know! BTW if you want to flame, you can just be anonymous about it.**

Chapter 2

After Kuki left, Wally kept at looking at her direction. That's when Hoagie decided to contribute.

"You can't always trust first impressions," he began. "Take _my_ first impression of Wally."

_Hoagie's Flashback_

"The carrier pigeon is point A at 3pm flies 30 miles per hour..." thirteen year old Hoagie read out loud. His eyes drooped.

It was their free period. He had been doing his math homework and boy was it boring! He was beginning to fall asleep when he suddenly jerked back awake. Having lost his place, he looked for the problem that he was working on. He soon found it and began reading again.

"The carrier pigeon-" then his head fell and he went to sleep.

Suddenly jerking back awake again, he yelled, "Ugh! I can't do this! I need a math genius." He began packing his stuff away.

As he was packing away, a blond hair boy dressed as Einstein walked into the room mumbling while holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Fifteen, eighteen, twenty one, EUREKA!" Hoagie smiled.

"I think I just found my math genius."

_End of Flashback_

Abby looked amused.

"So you had _Wally_ help you with your math homework?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No," Wally said. "He made me _do_ his math homework."

"_Do_ is putting it nicely," Hoagie began annoyedly. "I refer you to my file of shame!" He proceeded to pulling a file out labeled **Hoagie's File of Shame**. He began pulling items out of it.

"6th grade talent show failure, underpants from the worst wedgie given to me ever, worst picture day ever, and this, a BIG FAT D! Turns out Wally was no math whiz at all!" Hoagie set down the file.

_Third Person Point of View Flashback_

"Fifteen, eighteen, twenty one, EUREKA!" Wally exclaimed.

"I think I just found my math genius," Hoagie said happily.

"Hm?" Wally asked.

Little did Hoagie know that Wally was working on connect-the-dots.

_End of Flashback_

"It's not my fault that ya confused my connect-the-dots game with math," Wally defended.

"You screamed out eureka!"

"That's what I scream out when I figure out a cruddy puzzle!"

"So my first impression of Wally was that he was a genius," Hoagie continued. "Turns out he was the complete opposite."

Wally laughed, not really getting that Hoagie was insulting him. After a moment, he then realized.

"Hey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuki was checking her Rainbow Monkey watch to see how much time Rachel had left to finish. It was 4:00.

"You have until 5:00 or we won't be going to that concert so hurry up!"

Kuki stood up and walked away. It was just Rachel and Nigel now. Rachel looked over to Nigel who was reading a book. Not being able to stand it anymore, she stood up and marched over to Nigel and tore the book out of his hands.

"You!" she began. "You say that your first impression of me was that I was a nerd."

"Pretty much," Nigel said carelessly. "Truth is I said nerdy to cushion it a little."

"Well, my grandma said that teasing is sometimes a way of showing that you actually like someone," Rachel said.

"Tell your grandma nice theory, but denied," Nigel replied.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel thought of a good comeback and smiled. "What about that that mix CD you gave me with all those slow songs?"

"It was just a CD," he said. "And track 8, _Blink or You'll Miss It_, not so slow."

Rachel shook her head. "No, there was something about the way you handed me the CD."

_Rachel's Flashback_

The seventh grade classroom was in black and white and it looked like the setting of an old black and white movie. Also, instead of looking like a classroom, however, there were tables and waiters walked around serving food. A young thirteen year old Rachel sat at the bar dressed like how women dressed in the 1930s. A young dashing thirteen year old Nigel strolled into the bar wearing a suit and a bow tie. He walked right up to Rachel.

"Hey, dollface," he said smoothly to Rachel. "You're one of my classmates, right?" Rachel glared at him.

"Introduce yourself like a gentleman and I might answer your question," she said.

"Nigel Uno." Rachel looked at him.

"Rachel McKenzie," she said. Nigel looked over to Wally who was working the bar.

"Give me the usual and another for the little lady," he told Wally. Wally went to go make the smoothie. Rachel looked up to Nigel.

"That's all very kind of you, Mr. Uno, but you should know that I leave boys like you lying brokenhearted on the floor like old discarded peanut shells."

"Yeah?" Nigel began. "Well you should know, I'm one tough nut to crack."

"Is that a fact?" Rachel questioned.

"Is the world round?"

"Technically it's a sphere."

"You're good, kid," Nigel said. Rachel smiled at Nigel and then slapped him. He looked shocked.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied. "That's what people do in old black-and-white movies." Noah then pulled out a CD case and pushed it toward Rachel. She picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Let's just say it's a token of my affection," he answered. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Uno," she said. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time while romantic music played in the background. Rachel reached to slap him again but Nigel intercepted her arm. He shook his head.

"Stop that."

_End of Flashback_

Nigel laughed. "I can't believe it. Even your flashbacks are boring. Black and white, come on!"

"Say what you want, but you know I'm right. The fact that you gave me that CD means that you have a crush on me." At that moment Kuki walked back to them.

"Hey, this is a _great_ CD," she squealed. Rachel looked disbelievingly at her.

"You have it too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Nigel gave it to me the beginning of our 7th grade year," Kuki replied. Rachel looked over to Nigel who was trying to hid his face.

"Wait, when exactly did he give it to you?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Kuki thought for a bit.

"On our third day of school. I was wearing a magenta dress, flat shoes, and my hair was done by Sergio," she started. "And _you_, Wally," she said as she glared at Wally who had just walked by. "_You_ were wearing blue jeans and your green Wolverine shirt." Wally looked over to her.

"Now _that_is how you _remember things_," she said fuming at Wally. Kuki stomped away. Wally put his head down and dejectedly walked away in the opposite direction. Rachel looked back over to Nigel.

"You gave me this CD at the end of our first week," she said. "Which means, you gave it to me after you gave it to Kuki."

"Okay, we're not in black and white now so no slapping," Nigel said hastily. Rachel shook her head and walked away, her heart crushed into a million pieces.


End file.
